100
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: After Road showed it to him, Allen began to break down, and Lenalee tries a find a way to get him back. Allenxlenalee
1. Level 100

**I don't own d.gray-man.**

**Oh, and don't know if Road can levitate people, but I was told that she has telepathic powers outside of her dream so in this fic she can.**

**--**

**Allen spun on the spot, blowing up Akuma with his gun, the sounds of his friends fighting sounding in the distance. **He had to finish up here quick and go help them.

Suddenly, just as he destroyed the last Akuma in the area, he heard some maniacal giggling behind him, and turned around in time for Road Kamelot to plough several candle stakes into his body. He screamed in pain and sunk to his knees, shaking.

'Hi Allen!' Road smiled sweetly, approaching him. She bent down to look at his pained face, staring curiously at his cursed eye.

'Road…' He hissed, trying to grab her with his hand. She laughed and moved out of the way. Tykki appeared next to her.

'Tykki, go tell the other exorcists we have Allen, ok?'

'Ok, whatever…'

Tykki shrugged casually and walked out of the clearing of trees towards the sounds of fighting. Allen looked up, cursing his inability to move.

'Are-aren't you going to kill me?'

'Nope! I just wanna show you a really cool Akuma! It just evolved, you see, and we've been waiting for it since Master Millennium made the first Akuma.'

'You want m-me to see the very first Akuma?'

'Yup, thought you'd like to see how powerful it could get. Anyway, come on.'

The girl raised her hand and Allen felt his bloody, sore body being lift into the air. The Noah's door appeared in front of them and Allen felt himself being pushed in. There was a quick flash of light, and they were in the dream…No, this wasn't a dream, this was a different place. It was black, with swirling purple lights, and it seemed to go on forever. The stakes pulled themselves out of his body and he screamed in pain again as blood exploded out of him. Road flicked her finger behind him, placing him upright. He crumpled to the ground, clutching the worst of his wounds.

'Look,' Road said, a sadistic awe in her voice.

Allen pushed himself off the ground into sitting position and looked up at where Road was. In the middle of a floor was a heap of rusted metal with a mask on top.

Allen's eye suddenly activated, and Allen felt his entire head burn. He screamed loudly, reaching for his eye, but Road grabbed the back of his head and his hands and kept his eyes on the Akuma. The soul next to it…It was tormented, it was yelling and screaming and gasping for freedom, it was tearing itself apart, it was broken. The sharp pain in Allen's head worsened, spreading to his limbs. He tried to close his eyes, but the curse wouldn't let him.

'That is the first Akuma,' Road said as Allen struggled to free himself from her surprisingly strong grasp, 'It is Level one hundred. When it get's to this level, there isn't enough soul left in it to make it work, and it just collapses. We were gonna self destruct it, but I wanted you to see it.'

Allen's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do. He activated his arm and threw her off and turned back towards the Akuma to destroy it, but looking at it….His head spinning, he felt his stomach churn. He fell onto his hands and knees and vomited onto the ground. He couldn't move, he felt cold all over. Behind him, he felt Road painfully grab his hair and forced him to look at it. He retched into his hands, though his stomach was empty.

'Look at it,' She instructed harshly, 'Look at it and see it blow itself apart! Akuma, self destruct!'

The Akuma blew itself apart. Allen felt his eye explode in a sickening burst of agony, and screamed in sync with what was left of the soul as it disappeared into darkness.

'Help me…' It whispered.

But Allen couldn't. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything.

--

**Lavi and Kanda stood in front of Tykki, Kanda tapping his foot impatiently.** The deal was they would hand over the innocence for Allen, once Road had finished with him. They didn't know what that meant, but they didn't like it.

Suddenly, a door appeared next to the Noah, and Road came out, Allen floating behind her. His uniform was ripped and covered in blood, and his hair was stained red.

'Ok, hand over the innocence,' Tykki instructed.

Kanda grudgingly reached into his pocket and tossed them the glowing cube, and at the same time Road flicked her finger and sent Allen flying towards them. Lavi ran forward and caught the boy before he hit the ground as Tykki caught the innocence and crushed it in his fist.

'Well it's been fun,' Road smiled as she and her older comrade walked back towards the door, 'But we have to go. See ya.'

The door shut, and there was silence. Kanda huffed angrily.

'Stupid bean sprout, getting himself caught, we just lost innocence because of him, the useless idiot...'

Lavi wasn't listening. He was checking Allen's injuries. He appeared to have been stabbed several times in various places on his body, but they should heal, and he had had worse injuries then this. The red head looked at Allen's face, and his eyes widened. Allen was not unconscious like they thought. His grey eyes were wide and staring, a look of utter horror on his face. His Akuma eye was activated though there were no Akuma around, and blood was flowing freely from behind the cogwheel, staining his cheek. Tears poured from his normal eye.

'Allen..?'

'I'm cold….' Allen shivered, his voice a quiet quaver.

'Well, we'll get you back to the order, ok? It's warm there. Are you in a lot of pain?'

'I'm hurting all over….'

'Well just hold on till we get home. Kanda! Get me some bandages from you pack!'

Kanda nodded and ran over to where they had dumped their supplies. Allen's eyes closed, exhausted. Lavi sighed, looking at the sleeping boy in his arms. Something wasn't right.

--

**And so ends chapter one. Tell me what you think, ok?**


	2. The difficult journey home

**I don't own d.gray-man. If I did, I would die from happiness.**

**--**

**Allen was surrounded by darkness, a feeling of fear taking over him.** Suddenly, he could hear screaming, and then Akuma appeared in the thousands, high level, and their souls screaming for salvation. Allen couldn't breath.

He sunk to the floor, clutching his throat, gasping for air. Then his eye gave a sharp, painful burning jab, and he felt like he was on fire. He screamed, clawing at his eye, trying to gouge it out, anything to stop the burning, but something stopped his fingers from getting to it. Suddenly, an Akuma appeared before him and grabbed his arms. Allen screamed, trying to struggle from its clutches.

'Allen! Wake up!'

The Akuma suddenly turned into an alarmed looking Lavi, trying to stop Allen from ripping the bandages on his face. Allen relaxed his arms, panting. Lavi let go.

'Allen, what happened?'

'I-I don't know, I think it was a nightmare….'

'Che, wouss.'

Allen looked in the direction of Kanda's voice. The three of them were sitting in a first class carriage on a train, rain pelting the windows outside. Kanda sat opposite them.

'Leave me alone, Kanda…' Allen sobbed angrily.

'It didn't seem very much like regular nightmare,' Lavi said concernedly, 'You were screaming and thrashing around, and you tried to dig out your eye. Good thing there was a bandage on it or you could have damaged it.'

'It was hurting.' Allen said sheepishly, sitting up and wincing slightly as the stab wounds gave him sharp jabs of pain, 'I'm sorry…'

'Hurting?! Allen, are their any Akuma here?'

'No…'

'Does it normally hurt like that?'

'No…'

'Right,' Lavi sighed, leaning back against his seat and running his hands through his hair, 'and coupled with the fact it was bleeding earlier…We're getting Komui to look at when we get back.'

Allen didn't like the sound of Komui setting his drill on his eye, but at the moment he was too tired to argue. Lying back down on the seat, he closed his un-bandaged eye, trying to remember what had happened. There had been Road, and the candles, and then the demon-

Allen suddenly felt nauseated as he remembered the state of the Akuma's soul. A wave of bile washed up in his mouth, and Allen sat up, clasping his hands to his mouth. He jumped up, ran to the window, threw it open and was sick. Lavi and Kanda looked up in alarm.

'Allen!' Lavi jumped up to help him, but before he could reach him, Allen had finished. He wearily shut the window and spun around, his face wet from rain, and collapsed weakly onto the seat.

'What the hell was that for, Beansprout?' Kanda asked grumpily, 'Motion sickness or something?'

Allen didn't answer; he was already asleep. Though it didn't look like restful one; he was shivering like he was cold, and his brow was furrowed, clearly having another nightmare. Lavi bent down and placed a hand on his forehead.

'Youch! He's got an insanely high temperature!'

'He probably just has the flu or something.'

'I dunno, Yuu, he was only like this after Road had him. What the hell could she have done to him?'

Suddenly, as Lavi turned around, he came face to face with Kanda's mugen.

'Don't call-!'

'-You by your first name. Got it.'

--

**The train began to slow, signaling the exorcist's station. Lavi got up to wake Allen, but the exorcist didn't respond to any of Lavi's shakes, or even when he called.**

'Crap,' Kanda said through gritted teeth, 'He didn't die, did he?'

'No,' Lavi shook his head, feeling the younger boys' pulse, 'but he has really high blood pressure. Something is straining his body. We gotta get him back quick.'

Lavi picked Allen's limp form up and hoisted him onto his back. He and Kanda then made their way quickly to the train door, and were the first ones out. Getting many strange looks from passer-bys, they teenagers elbowed their way through the crowds, out of the train station and into the town. A few minutes passed as they walked in quick silence to the edge of town, and just as they got onto the path to the order, Lavi heard Allen whimper in pain. Before Lavi could do anything however, Allen gripped him painfully.

'It hurts…It hurts!'

'Just a little further Allen, come on, can you hold on till then?'

'I can't…IT HURTS!'

Allen suddenly let go of Lavi's shoulders and clawed at his bandaged face, causing Lavi to miss balance. They fell to the ground, And Allen rolled onto his side, curling up in a ball, pressing his palms to his eyes.

'It hurts too much…'

Lavi sat up, unsure of what to do. A few meters ahead, Kanda noticed Lavi had stopped and turned to see what had happened.

'OI! Rabbit! What happened?'

'Allen's having another pain attack!'

'What, again?!'

Kanda jogged back to them and watched Lavi try to hold Allen back from damaging his eye for a moment, then got on his knees, pulled the strip of cloth that tied up his hair out, seized Allen's wrists and tied them together. He then picked Allen up and put the whimpering boys' hands over his head so he couldn't scratch at his eyes.

'Thanks, Yuu…' Lavi sighed in relief.

'Don't call me that!'

'Alright, alright….'

Kanda huffed and started power walking towards the order. He and the Rabbit had to get Allen home quick, particularly if the pain he was having was making him mentally unstable.

--

**Kanda dropped Allen onto the hospital bed heavily and straightened him out so Komui could get a better look at him. **With Lavi holding Allen's hands so he couldn't gouge out his eye, Komui gently removed the bandages from his face. Allen's Akuma eye snapped open, activating, the cog wheel preventing Komui from getting a good look. The scientist reached into his pocket and pulled out a small torch, and shone it through the wheel and into the eye.

'Well?' Lavi said in a concerned voice, 'Can you see anything?'

'Not a thing…..Allen? Can you talk?'

Allen nodded stiffly, closing his eyes.

'Allen, is your eye undergoing another evolution?'

'I-I don't kn-know….The first one wa-wasn't pai-painful….AAAARRRRGH!'

Allen suddenly bucked against Lavi, wrenching himself from the boys grasp, and clawed at his eye. Komui yelled and dragged his hands back.

'Allen, you need to stop doing that!'

'I-I can't he-help it, my hands move o-on their own….'

'Really? Man, this is really unusual. Ok, I'm going to give you some painkillers and a sedative, see if that will help, but I'm going to have to strap your hands to the bed to stop you from hurting yourself.'

Allen nodded weakly. Komui turned to the others.

'Ok, Lavi, go find Bookman; we need all the information on Akuma curses we can get. Kanda, you go find Lenalee, she'll be in the cafeteria, and get the rest of the scientists from the department.'

The two teens nodded and went out the door. Komui sighed and reached for the leather straps attached to the sides on the bed. As he tied down Allen's hands, he glanced at his face. There were red, raw scratches around his eye from where he'd scratched at the skin, some of them bleeding. The rest of Allen's face was contorted in pain. From what the other two had told him, he had been like this ever since Allen had been taken by Road, but none of them actually knew what had happened to him, and every time they asked him he would have another attack. It had obviously been traumatic for him, and that was why Kanda was going to get Lenalee. Although Komui liked to blow up anyone who tried to date his sister, Allen was perhaps the only one who barely passed his standards. He knew the white haired teen had a crush on Lenalee, maybe something deeper, so perhaps her presence could help him a little. The scientist pulled the straps tight, but not too tight, and then went over to the medication tray to get the needle of sedative. He walked over to Allen again, pulled up his sleeve and injected it. Allen shivered.

'Ko-Komui….It-it's too cold, could you turn on the heater? Please?'

'But, Allen! You have a fever of almost a hundred and fifty! How could you be cold?'

Allen didn't answer; he was already conked out. A trickle of blood dripped down from his eye.

--

**Ok, second chapter done, sorry it sucked. Now due to very complicated circumstances I cant be stuffed explaining cos they're rather personal, I wont be updating for a long time due to a lack of computer, so just bare with me, for I shall return.**


	3. will no longer fight

**Dont own dgm, never will.**

**--**

**Lenalee was down in the cafeteria when Kanda sidled up to her and whispered something in her ear. **Eyes widening, she immediantly ran from the dining hall and towards the infimary.

She burst through the doors, making Komui look up from his notes, startled.

'Where is he?' She asked, striding over to him, an edge of concern in her voice, 'Is he alright?'

'He's fine fo the moment. Did Kanda tell you about his condition?'

Lenalee nodded. Komui smiled and pinted to a room. She rushed to the dor, opened it and went in, quietly closing the door behind her.

It ws dimly lit in the room, nd lying in the bed lay a sick-looking Allen. His cheeks were flushed with a fever, and the rest of his visible skin (minus his left arm) looked clammy and pale. His whit hair clung to his forehead from a cold sweat, and his body seemed to be tensing and heaving slightly at random moments, his face contorted in pain and fear. There was a bandage around the left side of his face.

'Allen...' She murmured, walking quietly closer. As she got nearer, she stopped. His arms were strapped to the bed. Thick bandages were wrapped around his hands, stained with light traces of blood. He had obviously been struggling against the straps, trying to break free. Sighing sadly, Lenalee carefully reached out to brush some hair away from the boys face. The second her fingers brushed against him, however, his eyes shot open, making Lenalee jump slightly. Sensing her presence, Allen turned his head to look at her, unable to move the rest of his body due to the restraints.

'Who's there?' Allen's voice was quivering and laced with disguised fear. Lenalee furrowed her brow in confusion.

'Allen, it's me, can't you see me?'

'Lenalee? I'm sorry, i've just been having these frightening dreams and i thought...Never mind...'

'It's ok...' Lenalee smiled, pulling up a chair next to Allen's bed and sitting down, 'Hows the pain?'

'It's...It's there... I don't think Komui's painkillers have been helping very much...'

Allen shifted uncomfortably in his bed, wincing as the straps cut through the bandages and into the raw skin on his wrists. Lenalee reached forward and stroked his hand. He looked surprised for a moment, then smiled gratefully at her. It wasn't like her touching him made all the pain dissapear, it was just that the thought of her wanting to help in anyway she could made Allen glad she was there. It made the pain a little less intense. Suddenly, he felt another flash of pain run through his body. He shudderedand tensed, clenching his fists, squeezing his eyes tight.

'Ugh...'

'Allen?'Lenalee looked alarmed.

'I-I'm alright...'

'I sure hope so...You have to get better soon, ok? You need to get back to fighting akuma and stuff.'

Allen's eye widened at the mention of akuma. He felt sick again. He threw himself foward, straining against the strap, his skin turning a slight shade of green. Lenalee looked shocked, then reached under his bed for a bucket. She stood up and held the bucket under him, and he retched, but didn't actually vomit as his stomache was already empty. After a minute, Allen let the straps pull him back onto the pillow, looking exausted.

'Are you alright, Allen? Should i get my brother?'

'No...'

'Ok, but, i still-'

'No!'

Lenalee blinked in suprise.

'Um, what?'

'I don't want to fight anymore...I can't...I can't see anymore souls like the one in... it's...No...'

'Allen, please, tell me what happened to make you like this! If we knew then maybe we could help.'

Allen turned his head to look at her. He suddenly threw his head back, arching his spine, screaming in pain. Strange black marks spread from beneath the bandages on his akuma eye and across his face.

--

'**And then he said that he didn't want to fight anymore,' Lenalee finished, running her hand through her forest green hair stressfully.** She, Bookman and Lavi were standing outside of Allen's room while Komui and the other scientists tried to get the exorcist to calm down. Upon hearing what Lenalee had to say, Lavi and his senior exchanged shocked, grave glances.

'What is it?' Lenalee asked quickly, seeing their expressions.

'If Allen doesn't fight...' Lavi said slowly, 'Then it's the same as refusing his innocence, so it means...It means..'

'It means if he rejects the innocence for too long he could become a fallen one.' Bookman finished.

Lenalee gasped, staring. She glanced over at the boy's room.

'But it's a long way off,' Lavi assured her quickly, 'It's not like he's not an exorcist any more, but he... It's for his own good if we get him as well as possible so he can go back to doing missions.'

'And what about his curse?' Lenalee said in a shke voice, 'What are those marks on his face?'

'We're not completey sure,' Bookman answered, 'Living people with curses from akuma are very rare so even i don't have a lot of information, but from what we do know, It looks as though his eye is punishing him.'

'Punishing him?'

'Yes, but i'm not sure for what. It could be partly due to his decisian to no longer fight, but it was hurting only after he returned from the dream, so i think it's mainly due to whatever happened in there. We have to find out what happened ASAP.'

Lenalee nodded absent-mindedly, her gaze returning to Allen's door. It would be difficult if he had an attack everytime akuma were even mentioned.

--

**Komui took the small seringe ofAllen's blood over to the micoscope and zoomed in. **

His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. Something was there that should definately not have been.

--

**Uh oh, cliffie.**

**Well, hope you liked the chapter, sorry its moving slow.**

**BTW, special hugs and thanks to my best mate Tariss, who let me use her computer.**

**Reveiw!!1!!1!1**


	4. singing and sleeptalking

**G'day, remember me?**

**Woot! This long awaited chapter is dedicated to Pyrrha, who let me use her computer!**

**I still don't own dgm.**

**--**

'**Komui?' Reever came up behind the older man, noticing the shocked look on his face.**

Reever!' Komui cried, 'Lo-look at Allen's blood!'

Reever obeyed. He adjusted the microscope and zoomed in. As expected with a parasite type, there were particles of innocence in the blood, along with the red cells and white cells, nothing out of the ordinary. He looked at the panicked supervisor and raised his eyebrow.

'Supervisor, theres nothing there, just innocence.'

'Exactly! Oh god….Look, Reever, When you're a parasite, you have two "percents". The first, which all exorcists have, is your sync rate, the higher the better. The second is the amount of inncence in your blood. The blood in your weapon is ninety percent innocence, but the rest of you're body's blood is only one percent. That blood was taken from Allen's human arm, and its _twenty_ percent innocence!'

Reever blinked in surprise. Twenty percent didn't sound like much, but it was a far cry from one percent.

'So what do you suggest?' Reever enquired, 'That Allen is becoming innocence?'

'I'm not sure,' Komui looked thoughtful, 'We'll have to see if his blood returns to normal.. It isn't a dangerous level, but if it keeps rising, Allen could….'

--

Lenalee yawned and opened her eyes. It was still dark outside the window.

Instinctively, she glanced at Allen, lying in the hospital bed, strange black marks still painted across his face. Despite the late hour, his eyes were open.

'Allen, can't you sleep?'

Allen turned to look at her and shook his head. He smiled faintly.

'Sorry, no….'

'You need some painkillers or something?'

'No thanks, I'm not in pain right now, thank god. I just…..I can't stop thinking.'

'Oh…' Lenalee wondered vaguely what it was, but decided not to press the subject. She smiled and reached out to touch his hand.

'Well, if theres something I can do, just tell, ok?'

'Lenalee….' Allen suddenly looked embarrassed. 'Could, you, um…I think I could sleep if you sang to me.'

'Sing to you?!' Lenalee blinked, surprised by the odd request.

'You're right,' Allen said quickly, 'it's stupid, just forget I asked.'

'I never said it was stupid,' Lenalee smiled, 'I'll sing if you want. Do you have any requests?'

'Well…' Allen blushed more deeply, 'Could you sing silent night? The Christmas carol?'

'Of course. Is that your favourite?'

'Uh-huh' Allen nodded, smiling sheepishly, 'Mana found me on Christmas, and while he was taking me to get some food, we passed through a park, and carollers were singing that song.'

'Aw, that's sweet.'

Allen went even redder. Lenalee reached out and stroked his hair.

_Silent night, holy night…._

Lenalee had a soft, beautiful singing voice, and halfway into the first verse, Allen's eyes closed. She kept singing, and soon, he was fully asleep.

Lenalee withdrew her hand from stroking his hair and sighed. She then got up and went out the door to speak to Komui. As she closed the door. Allen stirred slightly.

'Lenalee…' He mumbled in his sleep, 'I love you..'

--

**Sorry guys, a short fluff fic today, but I shall do longer stuff soon, by next Saturday at least, Friday for Americans.**


	5. The walking dead

**Hi guys, sorry this chapters a bit late….Anyway, I had to deal with a bunch of redback spiders in the shed this morning which was bad cos one: I have arachnophobia and two: they're the most deadliest spiders in the world so I was even more freaked, then spent an hour and a half driving to the airport, then my plane just got in to Sydney after another hour, and haven't eaten since breakfast, and I'm super tired so if this chapter is a bit wacked out it's cos I'm dead. **

**--**

'**Lenalee?'**

'Yes?' Lenalee smiled down at Allen, who smiled tiredly back.

'Could I…Could I go for a walk?'

Lenalee blinked, and got up.

'I'll have to check with Brother, I'll be right back.

Lenalee got up, left Allen's room and made her way along the halls towards Komui's office. A walk didn't seem that big a deal, but with Allen's state, he could have another attack. True, it had been several days since he'd had one, but he was still strapped to the bed, and he sometimes mentioned that his left arm was throbbing, not like it was in pain, more like he could feel the blood pumping through his veins more sharply then the rest of his body. When Komui and Reever heard that, they'd gotten this weird look on their faces, like there was something they weren't telling her…

Or maybe she was just imagining it, and Allen deserved a little bit of relief, he'd been in hospital for so long, not even being able to sit up, he was probably getting restless.

She came to the office door and knocked, then entered. Komui was at his desk, boredly sketching stars and flowers on some important looking files in front of him.

'Brother?'

'Huh-What?' Komui looked up suddenly, breaking away from his day-dreaming.

'Allen was wondering if he could go for a walk. Just a short walk and he hasn't been sick or in pain for a few days, could he just get up for a little while?'

'Sure!' Komui jumped up, smiling brightly, 'As long as you go with him…In fact, I'll go too-WAHH!'

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Reever appeared behind the older man, hands around his neck, choking him, unweilding to his struggles.

'No you wont!' The Australian man looked evil, 'You're going to stay right here and finish that pile of paperwork!'

'Butbutbut-!'

The two men continued to argue. Lenalee sweatdropped, smiling nervously and closed the door gently.

As soon as she did, however, it opened again a moment later, and Bookman and Lavi stepped in holding a big, heavy book.

'Komui,' Lavi said, 'We have a problem.'

--

**Lenalee undid the straps around Allen's arms, and he sat up, rubbing the spots that had been bound and smiling gratefully.**

'So I can go?'

'Yes,' Lenalee nodded, 'But just for a bit. If you get tired, or if you feel any amount of pain, you gotta tell me right away, ok?'

'Ok.'

The two teens left the room. Allen felt Lenalee slip her hand into his and looked at her in confusion. She blushed and let go.

'Sorry,' She mumbled, 'I'm just...Worried.'

'That's fine...But I feel ok, really.'

Allen gave her a confident grin and reached out to squeeze her hand. She smiled, and this time, she didn't let go.

As they walked, Allen felt a little surreal. Here he was...Walking through the order...Holding hands with Lenalee...Like it was completely normal.

'Damn,' He thought, 'I bet I died, and this is heaven.'

Despite the possibility of his death, he felt all warm and fuzzy inside, he felt really happy. He wanted to continue walking in silence like this, but soon enough, Lenalee spoke.

'Allen...Do you still feel that weird cold?'

Allen shook his head.

'Oh...Well, would you like to go up to the roof? It's nice outside, and some fresh might do you good.'

'Ok.'

Lenalee smiled and they headed up a staircase to their left. Allen was always amazed Lenalee could navigate around these places; he always forgot directions, apart from the ones to his room, to the cafeteria, to the gate and to the training floor.

They came to a large wooden door. Lenalee pushed it open, and as they stepped through, Allen was temporarily blinded by sunlight. Once his vision cleared, he let go of Lenalee's hand and stepped over towards the balcony. He looked out over Paris, a soft breeze rustling his hair.

'It's pretty,' Lenalee commented, standing next to him 'Isn't it?'

'Yeah...' Allen nodded slowly, staring at the girl next to him, 'It is...'

Lenalee felt his gaze and looked at him curiously. He hastily looked away, his face heating up. She seemed to shrug and look back over the balcony, and Allen glanced at her again. He gasped and took a step back.

'Allen?' Lenalee looked around in alarm, 'Are you ok?'

'Ye-yeah...' Allen felt suddenly weak, I mean...I don't know...I think I need to go back...'

Lenalee nodded understandingly, took his hand and led him to the door. As they descended the staircase, Allen's heart raced. He was having a little trouble breathing. Just then, on the balcony, when he'd looked at Lenalee...What was that? It wasn't the usual happy, warm, adrenalin-ey feeling he usually got from looking at her; it was...It was a bad feeling, a cold, blood-thirsty longing. He...Wanted to kill her? No! That couldn't be right! He would never feel the need to kill someone, let alone the girl he loved!

Allen felt his forehead to check if his fever had returned. The skin felt normal. So...?

Quickly, he glanced at Lenalee from the corner of his eye. The strange, murderous feeling immediately returned.

'NO!'

Allen threw Lenalee's hand away like it was hot and stumbled back into the wall, gripping his chest, trying to breath. Lenalee gasped and rushed over to him. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but he ducked out of the way and took a few steps in the other direction. Lenalee grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around, forcing him to look at her. He stared at his feet, not wanting to feel the horrible emotion.

'Allen! What's the matter?!'

Allen shook his head, tears falling down his face. Lenalee shook him, feeling alarmed.

'Allen, please!'

Just then, Allen seemed to tense his entire body. He slowly looked up. Lenalee furrowed her brow. His face was blank, though tear stained, and his eyes...Had they turned green?

'Allen?'

'I'm not Allen.'

Lenalee blinked in surprise.

'You're...You're not?'

'No.' NotAllen said in a flat voice, 'Allen Walker is dead. As you will be in a just a moment.'

Suddenly, NotAllen activated the crowned clown, and before Lenalee could react, the clown belt had wrapped itself around her, pinning her limbs together, preventing her escape or invocation of Innocence. She tried to scream, but the strange, white material had gagged her also.

'I apologise,' NotAllen sighed, 'This really isn't my purpose, but unfortunately, you were getting in the way of what was, you, and the rest of my hosts friends, so you'll all have to die, I'm afraid, I hope you'll understand.'

With that, the boy began to move forward, extending his left arm, pointing the deadly clawed fingers towards Lenalee's neck.

--

**Ooh, I'm so evil. Well, i'm kinda crazy cos I'm sleepy so...Yeah...Anyway, better go to bed before I fall asleep on the keyboard..Haha, wouldn't it be funny if i fell asleep on the "z" button and all over the page would be like zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Ah, sorry, bit off track here. Yeah, i'm actually like this all the time...Anyway, see you guys later.**

**Oh god, if that kookaburra outside wakes me up early again, i'm going to shoot it.**


	6. boring explainations

**Gah! Sorry for the cliffie last time guys! But I get evil when I'm sleepy…..**

**I don't own dgm. Wish I did, but I don't……..**

**--**

**Lenalee shut her eyes tight and kicked and struggled against the clown belt, but Allen just closed it around her tighter, making it hard to breath.** What was going on? Why was Allen acting like this? The girl didn't have time to answer those theories, because all of a sudden, she heard someone yell angrily. Opening her eyes, she saw Kanda running towards them, Mugen activated. Hearing him, Allen stopped advancing and turned, a bored look on his face. Distracted, the clown belt unraveled itself and Lenalee fell to the ground, breathless and sore. Panting heavily, she looked up.

Allen had turned his arm into a sword, and was engaging battle with Kanda. Kanda was obviously the better swordsman though, and Allen seemed to be struggling.

'Kanda!' She gasped as loud as she could, 'Pl-please don't kill him!'

'Why not?!' Kanda yelled back, 'He tried to kill you, didn't he?!'

'Yes, but…I dunno, there's something not right about him!'

Kanda had to agree with her there, it was unusual for the Beansprout to suddenly go around trying to murder people. Cursing himself for being so tender-hearted (uhhh…), he dodged behind Allen and brought the hilt of Mugen down on his head hard. Allen didn't even cry out in discomfort. He just fell to the floor unconscious. The crowned clown disappeared.

'Alright,' Kanda looked up as Lenalee rushed over to him, 'What the crap is going on?'

'Not sure…..'

Lenalee bent to check Allen's pulse. To her relief, it was strong. Placing her hand in his forehead, she noticed he didn't have a fever, but his skin was icy to touch, as if there was no blood in him, but she knew he still had blood, as a cut on the side of his face Kanda had given him was bleeding. Seeing it, she raised her eyebrows.

Kanda too, noticed it.

'Is his blood…Sparkling?'

Lenalee nodded.

--

**Kanda unceremoniously dumped Allen's limp body on the infirmary bed and stood back.** Komui and the other scientists buzzed around the room, getting papers and other equipment. Reever came over to Allen and withdrew a sample of his blood, and went over to a microscope.

Seeing his job done, Kanda left the room and shut the door. Lavi and Lenalee were sitting on chairs outside the door, looking worried.

With one last glance at the door, he left. Lavi sighed and ran his hands through his hair stressfully.

'Lavi...' Lenalee murmured, staring at her lap, 'Please tell me what's happened to Allen.'

'I don't know...' Lavi sighed again. 'Well, not completely. We might have come across a few things...Basically it seems that Allen's...Self has been pushed out of his body...But that's all we could get from books.'

They waited there for another excruciating half hour before the door opened. Komui poked his head out the door, and the two teens stood.

'What happened?' Lenalee said, her voice panicked, 'What's going on?'

'We were just about to find that out, 'Komui said calmly, 'You better come in.'

The exorcists obeyed. Walking in, they saw Allen sitting on the bed, hands folded neatly in his lap, a blank expression on his face. There were a series of metal rings around his arm, which Lenalee recognised as a seal to stop his arm from activating.

'Ok,' Komui said, getting a clipboard out, 'are you ready to answer our questions yet?'

'Very well.' Allen looked up, his strange eyes cold, and a pale green.

'Ok. What happened to Allen?'

'He's dead.'

'How can he be dead?!' Lenalee cried, 'you're him, aren't you?!'

'I've already told you, no.'

'If you're not Allen,' Komui blinked, 'then who are you?'

'That's complicated...' The boy said thoughtfully, 'I used to be what you call...The crowned clown, but then my host tried to bring back his dead father, and was cursed, so now I'm something else.'

'You're his Innocence?' Komui said as everyone blinked in surprise.

'That's correct.'

Everyone glanced at each other. Allen had been controlled by his Innocence before, like a puppet, when the boy had been unable to move in battle, but this was not like those times. The Innocence was actually...Talking?

'If you're his Innocence then why'd you attack me?' Lenalee asked, fearful of the answer.

'Because,' The crowned clown said coolly, 'The curse made me do it. Allen, being friends with you people, only destroying Akuma on once-in-a-while missions... By staying in this place and not searching for Akuma, that was making the curse irritated, so what do you do when something irritates you? You get rid of it. I promise you, it was not my intention to kill any humans.'

'But it was Allen who decided not to kill anymore Akuma!' Lenalee cried.

'Yes, and did you see how much pain that put him in? If you'd just forced him to get out there, this wouldn't have happened.'

'What?!' Lavi exclaimed, 'But he was sick!'

'Yes...' The innocence nodded thoughtfully, 'that was what started all this, wasn't it... But you don't know how he got sick, do you?'

'No...' Komui shook his head, 'He was unable to tell us.'

'Let me tell you why then. What happened was the Noah had a level one hundred. She showed it to him, and destroyed it in front of him. That put the curse under incredible stress, and every time he thought of it, the curse would tell him to find Akuma to make up for it, but seeing the Akuma had an impact on him mentally as well, so when he no longer wanted to be an exorcist, I had no choice but to step in.'

'You increased yourself to gain complete control?' Komui asked.

'I had no choice.'

'But what about Allen!?' Lenalee was on the verge of tears, 'what happened to him?!'

'He is dead...Well, practically dead. Becoming complete innocence got rid of the human aspect of him.'

'I see.' Komui nodded. 'So what about now? What is the curse doing?'

'It's giving me intense pain. Is it possible you can let me go so I can find Akuma?'

'No...' Komui shook his head.

He then led Lenalee and Lavi out of the room. Once outside, he sighed.

'Listen, you two...I don't think it's possible to get Allen back.'

'What?!' Lenalee gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock, 'B-but Brother! There has to be something you can-'

'Lenalee.' Komui looked at her sternly, 'The innocence has spread to his entire body. He's not even human anymore.'

'Are you sure we can't do anything?' Lavi said, putting a hand on Lenalee's shoulder.

'Welll...' Komui rubbed his temples, 'There has been...No...No that couldn't work.'

'What is it?!' Lenalee cried desparetely.

'Well, I'm not sure, but it works in theory...I think we could get Allen back if we remove all the innocence from his body.'

--

**Dun dun duuuuun!**

**Yeah, sorry for the late update, now REVEIW! **


	7. a method

**GASP! IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Funny story really, I was having writers block, then, suddenly, the idea for this chapter hit me and I was like "HOLY CRAP GET ME A COMPUTER QUICK!"**

**Cos the truth is, I don't actually plan my plots out very well. Heh.**

**I don't own d.gray-man.**

**--**

'_**I think we could get Allen back if we remove all the Innocence from his body.'**_

Lenalee and Lavi's eyes widened in shock.

'What?!' Lavi exclaimed, 'But it's in his blood now!'

'I know,' Komui nodded, 'But we have invented a device that takes the blood out a little at a time, cleanses it of whatever we want and then puts it back in. It could take a while, and if we tried it on Allen, he'd probably get sick for a while, but if we altered it to take out innocence, there would be a chance for him.'

'But then we'd be short an exorcist, I doubt the higher ups would like that, they'd rather Allen stay a mindless Akuma killer.'

'Actually,' Komui shrugged, 'Once all the innocence is out, we'd just get rid of the bad parts of it, then put the good parts back in. You see, from what I understand, the curse has infected the Innocence, causing its nature to change. We get rid of the infection; put Innocence back in, Allen is ok.'

'That might work-'

'We can't do that.'

Komui and Lavi stared at Lenalee.

'Why not?' Lavi asked.

'Lavi, don't you remember? There's Innocence in Allen's heart. Taking that out would kill him.'

'I thought of that,' Komui said thoughtfully, 'I think if we take the heart innocence out last and replace it with clean Innocence in an operation, his chances of survival are very high.'

'I don't know...' Lenalee said slowly. 'An operation on his heart?'

'Well, it's either that or he becomes a fallen one,' Lavi pointed out, 'This infection, the way he's been taken control of, it hasn't been seen very much in history, but from what I've read, it's a kind of larval stage of Tagoachi, most people just go straight to the crazy torso thing, but sometimes, if there is another influence, like Allen's curse, the effect is much slower.'

'Lenalee,' Komui placed a hand on his sister's shoulder kindly, 'I know you care deeply about Allen and you don't want him hurt, but really, this is his only chance.'

Lenalee knew this. She still didn't like it, but if it was what it took to get Allen back, then she had no choice to agree. She nodded.

'Ok...But I'm curious, if all the innocence is going, what's going to happen to his arm?'

'Uh, well...'

--

The crowned clown made no protest as the scientists started hooking him up to all sorts of tubes and machines, not even wincing when they put needles into his arms. Then, Komui ordered the machines to be switched on, and glittery substance was seen floating up through the tubes and into the machines. Crowned clown grimaced.

'That hurts.' He said flatly.

'It's necessary,' Komui explained, 'it will only hurt a little while so just be patient.'

After checking several stats and writing some notes, Komui went out the door to where Lavi, Bookman and Lenalee were. He told the Bookmen they could go in to record, and then turned to his sister.

'We aren't sure when Allen's old personality will resurface,' He explained, 'But he should start to change back over the next four or five days.'

Lenalee nodded and stared through the window. The crowned clown looked to be falling asleep, and his left arm was shaking slightly.

--

**Sorry for the short chapter but making it longer would upset the flow of the story! By the way, if you didn't catch all that, basically the curse has infected Allen's innocence and started the fallen one process, but in a different form.**

**Reveiw!**


	8. Two massive shocks

**I'm just a poor girl from sapphire coast of Australia; don't expect me to own anything.**

**--**

**Lenalee yawned and sat up straight. **Dawn was peeking in through the curtains, meaning it had been almost three days since Allen/ The crowned clown had been hooked up to the machines. Occasionally he would wake, staring around with pale green eyes, not particularly interested in anything, but for the most part, the innocence remained asleep, too weak to stay up for more then an hour at a time.

The Chinese girl got up from her chair and walked over to the figure lying in the bed, tubes protruding from his arms. His face was pale and unrestful, and there was hair in his face.

As she reached forward to brush the lock away, his eyes opened a little. She jumped a little, surprised he had woken so early.

'Lenalee?'

Lenalee blinked in surprise. The crowned clown wasn't talking with that cold, stoic tone of voice anymore. Looking closer, she found his eyes had turned back to grey.

'Allen!' She couldn't stop herself from crying out joyfully, 'Is that really you?'

'Uh huh...' Allen nodded slowly. Then, before he could say anything further, his eyes slid shut again. Worried, the girl tried calling out to him again, but he had fallen back to sleep. She sighed, then went to tell Komui, all the while wondering how Allen would react to his appearance when he woke up for real.

--

**The first thing Allen was aware of was his entire body felt weak, and oddly light. **He tried to open his eyes but they felt like lead, which he considered strange. He'd see Lenalee a little while ago; He'd woken up, but before he could ask what had happened he'd fallen back into unconsciousness. He hoped he was starting to wake for real now, in case he'd scared the girl in anyway.

He got the feeling that he'd gone away somewhere for a long time, like a mission, only... He was pretty sure if he had gone out on a mission he would have remembered it. The last thing he could remember was his arm hurting, and then walking with Lenalee, then-

'LENALEE!'

Allen's eyes shot open as he shouted out the girls' name, an image of her trapped in his clown belt bursting into his mind. He sat in the hospital bed, panting, clutching his heart, staring around wildly. He had a bunch of tubes coming out of his arms, which alarmed him.

'Allen!'

Allen looked up as Komui came in through the door.

'Komui! Is Lenalee-'

'Lie down,' Komui instructed, as he pushed him back onto the pillow. He reached for a stethoscope, unbuttoned the top of Allen's pyjamas and listened to his heart. Allen watched curiously, wondering what on earth could have happened to him.

'Your heart rate is normal,' Komui sighed in relief, standing up straight, 'Good, everything's working so far. Good thing you woke up, everyone was getting nervous for you, particularly Lenalee.'

'Lenalee!' Allen tried to sit up again only to be stopped by Komui's hand, 'Is she ok? What happened?'

'She's fine,' Komui assured him with a smile, 'She just left to get something to eat. Do you want me to go find her?'

'Yes please...' Allen nodded sheepishly.

Komui nodded and left. Allen propped himself up in the pillows, trying to breathe calmly. He couldn't remember anything past trapping Lenalee, feeling the need to kill her. Although he didn't know why he'd done such a thing, He hoped desperately that she didn't hate him now.

The door swung open, and Allen again looked up to see Lenalee rush in, a joyous smile on her face.

'Allen!' She cried, gripping the railings of the hospital bed, 'You're awake! Thank goodness!'

Allen was speechless. Now that she was here, he didn't know what he wanted to say. She didn't seem to hate him... But then why didn't she hug him? Whenever he'd got knocked out and woke up she was always there to hug him... Unless he was injured... Which brought the question back to why he was in a hospital bed.

'Allen?' Lenalee looked concerned, 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, but what about you? I tried to kill you!'

'You didn't, that was your Innocence.'

Allen blinked, confused.

'My... Innocence? You mean the crowned clown?'

'Yes, when you stopped hunting Akuma it caused your curse to infect your innocence and take control of your body.'

'I see...' Allen sighed sadly, 'So it really was my fault I almost killed you...'

'Not true!' Lenalee looked determined, 'This is all Road's fault and no one else's! Don't blame yourself Allen!'

Lenalee then leaned forward and hugged him, and Allen felt his heart warm. Though, she wasn't hugging him as tightly as she usually would.

'Lenalee...' He looked up at her when she pulled away, 'Am I injured or sick?'

'Well...' Lenalee sighed, 'Allen, to give control back to you we had to take all the innocence out of your body, and it's going to leave you a bit frail for a while.'

Allen's eyes widened in shock, and he glanced at his left arm. His hand was hidden beneath the sleeve, so he pulled the sleeve up to his shoulder, and almost fainted.

Instead of the weird blackish colour being on his skin, it was of a normal colour, like his other arm.

'I-i...' He stuttered, unable to stop looking at his arm, 'I'm n-not an exorcist anymore?'

'Well, not at the moment...' Lenalee said slowly, rubbing his right shoulder in comfort, 'And theres still Innocence in your heart that needs to be removed, but Komui's come up with a safe way to do that... And another thing...'

'Hmm...?' Allen was unsure how much he could take.

'Um... Your curse is gone.'

'WHAT?!'

Lenalee nodded, a little shaken, and reached into the bedside draw and pulled out a small hand mirror. He took in his now human left hand and looked at reflection. A clear face stared back at him, gray eyes startled not to find a red mark down one side of his face. His hair had turned from white to brown.

--

**Ok, end of chpter. Yes, another cliffhanger. Sorry but I just cant stop! It's like an addiction! Like meat pie! I ate so many pies at world youth day today.**

**Anyway, you know what I hate? When you want to load the raw ep of d.gray-man 92, but veoh is going too slow. I don't own veoh.**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
